A Sight For Sore Eyes!
Episode It was a hot day on the Island, and Billy was shunting trucks. Billy is an annoying little, orange tank engine that works at the Northern Arlsebrugh Mines, or, the N.A.M. He works with other engines such asHank, Molly, Murdoch, Carl and Dennis, along with the three triplex MINI.S engines, Anthony, Johnny and Chris. One day, Billy got up early to shunt Hank's gravel load. He chuffed up behind Hank, and whistled as loud as he could... 'PEEP PEEP!'... "Wake up Hank, it's time to get your bog, heavy load!" Billy said this with much innocence. "Have you even got the load ready, Billy?" Said Hank tiresomel. "Nope" added Billy. "Argh, I've told you this before Billy, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO EVER LISTEN TO ME!" Hank said this very rudely, and he then puffed away in anger. Billy did shunt the load later, and Hank did leave... Without saying 'Thank You' to poor, naiv Billy. Hank was on his way back to the mines with his empty trucks, when he suddenly heard a snap and a crack! The tracks had buckled because of the humidity! Hank couldnt stop, and in a blink of an eye, he found himself in a field of very angry cows! Hank felt doubtful about anyone coming to help him, especially since every engine other then Billy were working! He later felt sad and deceived by such an engine like Billy; Annoying on the outside, but good-hearted on the inside. He felt terrible! Hank had waited a few hours before he heard the sound of 'puffing'. It was Billy! Billy came with Judy and Jerome and rescued Hank. He still looked bummed however. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Billy" He said this only to make out he was OK, even though he wasn't "I'm sorry, Billy..." He said sadly, "I really am, Billy, please forgive me, I didn't know tha—" Hank was cut off from his apology by Billy's apology. "Don't be, Hank. I was the one who woke you up for no reason!" The two resolved the issue, and returned to the mines only to find all the 'Mining Crew Engines' (M.C.E) awaiting them... "HOORAY" The engines bellowed with delight seeing the two engines friends again. "I can't believe you are actually pushing hank, Billy!" Peeped Molly, as she was always very quiet. " I'm not pushing Hank, he is pulling me! When I was before, however, I burst my Safety Valve within the first few Kilometres, thus making ME the one for repairs!" Replied Billy. "That's very unlucky, Billy, though you two were very brave today! I am proud of you!" Said Dennis, "THREE CHEERS FOR HANK AND BILLY!" Dennis added... "HIP, HIP......HOORAY! HIP, HIP......HOORAY! HIP, HIP......HOORAY!!!" Bellowed all the big engines from the top of their breath. The End Characters * Billy * Hank * Molly * Murdoch * Carl * Dennis * Anthony (mentioned) * Johnny '' (mentioned)'' * Chris (mentioned Locations * Northern Arlsebrugh Mines * N.A.M. Sheds * N.A.M. Shunting Yard * Arlsebrugh Strip (The Field) Trivia * The first appearances of the M.C.E., Hank, Billy, Molly, Murdoch, Dennis, Carl, Anthony, Chris and Johnny. * The first appearance of the N.A.M. * The first appearance of the 'Arlsebrugh Strip', even though it is referred to as 'The Field'. Author Percythegreenengine Credits THANK YOU TO SAMTHEVIRGINIAENGINE FOR CREATING THIS WIKIA!Category:Fanfiction